That's What I Really Like
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Hujan itu identik dengan kegalauan, dan aku memang sedang galau. Iya, aku Seungkwan. [SVT/VERKWAN] #LoveAtFirstSight #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #Gasuga


**That's What I Really Like**

 _by : Gasuga_

Hansol Chwe | Boo Seungkwan

* * *

Pernah tidak, dengar kalimat _'too soon to fall in love can hurt you deeper'_?

Aku pernah, dan mungkin sedang merasakannya.

Iya mungkin. Karena aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu sakit atau tidak, merasa masih bimbing.

Tapi justru itu yang membuatku galau.

Tapi sebenarnya ungkapan itu tidak cocok dengan keadaanku sama sekali sih. Ah, tapi namanya orang sedang galau, apa pun juga disambung-sambungkan. Huh!

Jangan bilang-bilang mama ya, kalau minggu lalu aku ciuman dengan seorang pemuda, blasteran.

Aku suka dia, dan dialah topik tidak bagusnya yang ingin kuhindari.

Tapi tidak bisa. Ah, aku benci.

* * *

Minggu pagi, sedang hujan. Aku yang berjanji pada Minghao untuk membawakannya sup miso, harus sekali menepati janjiku. Kalau tidak, dia akan marah-marah seperti gorila yang tidak diberi makan setahun.

Huh, kok aku jadi kesal sediri, sih.

Jalanan becek, dan harus pakai payung. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka sepatuku basah, dan berjalan kaki saat hujan begini membuat sepatuku basah.

Kenapa aku jadi kelihatan suka sekali mengeluh, ya? Padahal aku tidak seperti itu kok aslinya. Serius.

"Hei,"

Langkahku yang mencoba menghindari genangan air berhenti, mengambang di udara karena suara panggilan dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik.

Di depanku, ada seorang pemuda, dengan seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan tas punggung yang basah kuyup.

Aku mengernyit sambil menatapnya, ini kan hari libur, kenapa pakai seragam. Heranku dalam hati.

"Kau memanggilku?" Aku menunjuk diri sendiri.

Yang kutanya hanya mengangguk, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Orang ini kenapa, sih, sinting ya? Pikirku lagi.

"Boleh pinjam baju tidak? Rumahku jauh dan aku tersesat." Senyumnya masih lebar.

Mataku membulat. Betulan heran pada orang di depanku itu. Serius, aku jadi takut sekali padanya.

"Aku membuatmu bingung ya? Hehe maaf."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku Vernon," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Be—Be, siapa?" Bibirku mengerucut, susah sekali mengucapkan namanya.

Seperti nama orang barat saja. Ah, tapi wajahnya memang terlihat seperti orang barat, sih.

"Hansol, panggil saja aku begitu." Dia tersenyum. Lalu aku mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana? Boleh pinjam baju tidak?"

"Kenapa kau pinjam kepadaku?"

"Karena dari tadi, hanya kau yang melewati jalan ini. Di sini sepi sekali."

Lalu aku melihat sekeliling, dan memang benar di jalan ini tidak ada orang sama sekali. Hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Jangan-jangan kau penjahat yang modusnya meminjam baju ya?" Tuduhku. Aku sudah bilang belum, kalau aku curigaan?

Giliran mata Hansol yang membulat. "Enak saja. Wajah tampan seperti ini dibilang penjahat?" Dia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lalu?"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, mau pinjam baju. Boleh tidak?"

Aku berdecak, lalu mengangguk saja.

* * *

Akhirnya aku membawa Hansol ke apartemen Minghao, dan kuberi dia bajuku yang ada di sana. Untungnya muat.

Dan barusan Minghao bilang akan keluar untuk beli keju dan susu, jadi di sini tinggal ada aku dan Hansol yang sedang men-charger ponselnya.

"Kwan, kau manis sekali, ya."

Aku otomatis menoleh dari cemilan di depanku ke arah Hansol yang baru saja duduk di karpet bulu di sebelahku.

"Ha?"

"Kau manis, seperti _cookies_ ini."

Hansol seperti mengambil sesuatu dari atas bibirku, dan menjilat ibu jarinya.

"Kau _ngapain_? _"_ "

"Cuma ingin merasakan manismu saja."

Hansol tersenyum. Kali ini tidak lebar seperti saat pertama kali tadi.

Senyumnya kali ini itu, tampan, sangat.

Dan manis sekali, aku suka.

Aku suka sekali sampai jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, sampai rasanya mau keluar dan meledak.

Aku sukaaaaaaa sekali sampai mataku justru masih menatapnya, tidak ingin berpaling sama sekali.

Aku suka, pokoknya suka.

Apalagi saat tangannya yang terasa besar mengusap kedua pipi dan ujung daguku.

Saat senyum tampannya itu terlihat semakin mendekat, aku makin suka.

Dan yang paling kusuka adalah, saat tiba-tiba aku menutup mataku dan berasakan bibirnya yang indah menyentuh milikku, bergerak perlahan di sana.

"Benar, kan, manis sekali." Dia lalu mencium rambutku.

Sementara aku, aduh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku masih diam, tidak bergerak. Sementara dia terkekeh.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, sudah dijemput. Di ponselmu sudah ada kontakku, namanya ' _Tampan'_ nanti telfon aku saja jika rindu."

Ucapnya yang hanya aku angguki.

* * *

Lalu sampai sekarang, seminggu setelah itu, aku galau. Bimbang. Lelah. Sakit hati.

Ugh, Hansol berengsek!

Beraninya dia mempermainkanku. Padahal, aku merasa…aku suka dia. Tapi tidak. Aku suka tapi tidak begitu suka. Ah, pokoknya begitu.

Aku masih sakit hati karena dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dan dia tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia, tidak, menghubungiku.

Kata Minghao tadi, ' _mungkin kau menyukainya, kau mengingatnya terus.'_

Lalu aku menggeleng cepat-cepat.

Tidak, ah. Aku tidak mau menyukai orang yang tidak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan pebuatannya.

Kalau sampai kakak-kakakku tahu soal ini, aku yakin seribu persen kalau mereka pasti akan membunuh Hansol.

Ugh, aku galau. Pokoknya aku tidak suka Hansol!

* * *

Minggu pagi, dan masih hujan lagi. Aku bangun dengan _mood_ yang entah kenapa sangat baik.

Sampai saat ponselku berbunyi, dan seketika _mood_ bagusku itu tergantikan dengan perasaan berdebar yang luar biasa. Dua pesan.

 _ **From : Tampan**_

 _ **Hei, merindukanku tidak?**_

 _ **Aku kok rindu sekali ya pada love at first sight-ku?**_

 _ **06.29 pm**_

 _ **From : Tampan**_

 _ **Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku menciummu waktu itu?**_

 _ **Karena aku suka, padamu, semuanya.**_

 _ **Apalagi bibirmu, that's what I really like,**_

Dan bulu kudukku langsung berdiri.

* * *

The End.

* * *

 _ **Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa cuci mata ya setelah baca ini.**_


End file.
